


Steps Along the Way

by Medie



Series: Elin [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have a very long journey ahead of us. You have all the time in the world to find your place here, but rest assured that you do have one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steps Along the Way

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/)**femslash100** ,Pulp Fiction Titles prompt: 26. The Time and Place

"I want to earn my keep," Elin says, frowning. "As it is, I'm nothing but a drain on resources." She's pacing back and forth, dark braid bouncing against her back as she moves. There's a shine to the hair now, health, that's nothing to do with the Doctor's treatments. "I know you wanted me to wait until I was better, but--" she laughs, sitting down. "I _need_ to do this." 

Kathryn smiles. Elin isn't anything of the sort, but she knows better than to argue. "The Doctor has kept me abreast of your progress. He says you've been visiting a counselor."

"A hologram," Elin agrees. "She's been helpful and, well, no stranger than the Doctor himself." Her lips curve into a grin. "Don't tell him I said so." 

Kathryn holds up a hand. "He'll never hear it from me." Of all their technology, it's the Doctor that's fascinated and confounded Elin the most. "If it helps, Counselor Troi is a real woman. The computer used her logs and personnel file to recreate her."

She leans forward. "As for helping, you mustn't rush yourself. We have a very long journey ahead of us. You have all the time in the world to find your place here, but rest assured that you do have one."

"Thank you, Kathryn."

"It's me that should be thanking you," Kathryn replies, "You have no idea how good it is to hear my name again." 

"Then, maybe, for now that's what I'll be," Elin smiles. "A friend."


End file.
